Creepypasta Wiki:False Positive
__NOWYSIWYG__ If you believe your story was marked as spam by mistake please leave a message below. Please upload the story to pastebin and leave a link to it below along with your signature. type=commenttitle break=no buttonlabel=Submit placeholder= preload=Template:False_positive page=User: Flatwoods I'm unsure why this one got flagged, but I posted it in Writers Workshop to try to get some feedback on it anyway. If someone could help me out, it would be much appreciated. https://pastebin.com/cCax6QdM --D. Compton Ambrose (talk) 22:58, July 31, 2018 (UTC) :Author has already been helped and posted their story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:50, July 6, 2019 (UTC) Uzumaki Simulator Hey guys, I'm sure this one got flagged because of the haunted gaming/program language in it. We made a point of never discussing the contents of the game itself, though, as we were trying to make a non-terrible gaming pasta, and this seemed like the logical step. https://pastebin.com/KifFRFCR User:Spooky Calico :First and foremost, I am sorry for the incredibly long delay. You were right, the abuse filter that was blocking your story was the one that was set up for haunted video game stories. There are two options if you want to upload your story: You can remove the mentions of "gameboy" (I believe it's this one), "n64", "xbox", and/or "playstation" and add them back in once it's cleared the filter or an admin can upload the story for you and leave a credit template to prevent misattribution. Once again, sorry for the long delay. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:59, July 6, 2019 (UTC) Raven The cold, damp pavements of the sidewalk stained her little 10-year-old girl's shoes. On the way to school, she shared her thoughts with her friend whom she knew well and with whom she had shared many good times. All the passers-by who crossed his eyes could not prevent a small smile on their faces when their eyes crossed, whence shone an innocent and pure soul. The wind, himself in love, carried for her her soft brown hair which twirled with grace. And her purple dress refined her young, innocent body. This girl was sporting Manon's sweet name. The day was passat one can not better, she had again a good note at the school, it was a model child. She had played and recounted her holidays with all her friends, who admired all the accomplishments she had been able to accomplish On the way back. As she greeted her red-haired friend and t-shirt with the illuminati symbol, who disappeared into another street, she continued on her way to her house where she could venture her new note with her parents. She jumped into the street and watched the passing cars. It was a game for her. And she gained a point when two cars of the same color followed each other. She saw a red car, then a blue, then a red again. "It was almost there," she exclaimed, grimacing slightly for a brief moment. Then she continued as she walked to the next crossroads. A blue car, then a red, then a gray, then a white. She looked at this strange car with a curious eye. And there she saw on the side the portrait of a bird. Was it an eagle? Or a raven? In any case she found him very pretty. But it was only a detail among the vast landscape that surrounded her and with whom she paid great attention to every detail. As if, scrutinizing the sky, or the houses, she was persuaded deep inside herself that she was going to discover new things. And the discovery was part of one of his favorite games. At the crossroads, she stopped at the traffic light in front of the pedestrian crossing. There was no need to say, this little girl had received an impeccable education. This is why her parents let her go to and from school without supervision. They had confidence in her. Passing the passage, she turned into the little street which was to take her home. A small street where there was usually no one. In this landscape she knew perfectly well. A white task seemed unknown to him. This task was nothing but a car. It was suspicious for her. Despite her age, she knew full well that the cars were not allowed to move in this lane reserved for pedestrians only. His parents had to tell him a hundred times. She passed by the car gently. Almost on tiptoe By lowering his head and looking out of the corner of his eye, he looked out of the car, even though his hair hid part of his sight. He wasn't surprised when he felt a cold and powerful hand grip his shoulder and turn him around so that he could see his aggressor. It was a man who's size foreshadowed his forty years and who was attired in a strange white coat and even tho his face was hidden by a mask, his hair said a lot about him. Manon wanted to shout but the man's hard, wrinkled hands prevented him from doing so. He had covered the mouth and nose of the girl with a handkerchief soaked in sleeping pills. She struggled with all her might, but her little arms could do nothing against the powerful musculature of her aggressor. She wanted to scream but she could barely breathe. And the more the seconds passed, the more she felt her strength abandon her. And the more she felt her eyelids grow lighter until she completely concealed her vision. In a few moments, the landscape had assumed a black color. Black as the feathers of a raven Little by little, the colors began to come back to him gently. She opened her eyes with difficulty. She then discovered a landscape she did not know, her awakening was hard enough to disturb her for a short moment, but when she recovered her senses, she recognized the place in which she was. It was a strange laboratory. Even though she had recovered her spirits, her eyesight was still cloudy, as was her hearing. But this was not due to problems coming from her. She raised her hand slowly and felt a cold glass plate against her palm. It was in a sort of vertical basin. And strange tubes that came from the top of the pelvis were planted under his skin and prevented him from moving. She tried to struggle but these tubes hurt her. As she looked around, she perceived a raven that visibly underwent the same treatment. She regretted it with difficulty, the animal was still asleep. Or was he dead? She did not know. But the vision of this poor beast in this state would have almost given her a tear if she was not already sufficiently preoccupied with her own fate. A noise from the outside of the jar broke the silence that weighed on this sullen room. She saw a man, dressed in the same white blouse as his aggressor, enter the room. This time her face was uncovered, despite the water that blurred her vision, she could recognize this hair. He was his assailant. Was he a scientist? Was she going to undergo tests all more painful than the others? She felt a strange sensation running through her whole body bruised by the tubes that still kept her alive in this aquatic environment. A chill. Of fear. Her surgeon sketched a broad smile as she watched him float, hung by thousands of violet tubes. He laughed at the fear that shone in his eyes. He sat down in a chair, slumped, watching her tremble and shiver with fear, waiting for the rest of the events. And he pressed a single button before rising and walking slowly, his hands behind his back, advancing to the jar that held the girl prisoner. Scarcely had he flushed the red button with his hooked finger, she felt a dazzling pain cross his whole body. It was a pain so strong that whoever could feel it would not be able to describe it. She screamed but no one heard her. Her muscles stiffened at the same time, she could not move, it was like an immense electric discharge. And while the pain tugged her body, she saw a multitude of images pass before her eyes. Horrifying images. Skeletons lying on the ground. People she had never seen before who looked at her with pain and pain while a large quantity of blood flowed from their eyes. Graveyards, a cemetery in a gray landscape, the sky was so cloudy that it was dark, and from all the tombs a multitude of birds with plumage of black so dark seemed to fall, and Never get out. Thousands of people on the ground, emptying themselves of their blood. It was an interminable ordeal that lasted only a few seconds. When all was over, she could still hear the cries of fear, the complaints, the swallowing of the people she saw until now. The pain was finally gone. Head bowed and eyes closed, she wept, traumatized because she had just lived. And then his eyes got up and his vision, still interspersed with sordid images, and a strange vision, as if his eyes were somewhere else in the room, let his face transformed in the reflection of the jar. His silky hair was cut off and he reached her shoulders. And his eyes had turned black. Then they resumed their original color when she blinked. She looked with horror at her new body, a body of an adult woman. Her innocence and her beauty were only a distant memory. And from his eyes came tears of profound sadness. The man looked at her with a small smile "You have seen your body is much better now I have created for you to obey me you are my creation and I will teach you to use what I have given you" She recovered her spirits, recovered her sight she saw this man who has done her so much harm He pressed a button again and the tubes that held her fell off her skin she felt a great pain and the water emptied " You will discover your 'powers'”said the man, looking at the poor girl trying to catch her breath as only the pipes feed air" " My powers ? She trembled with fear and hoping that all this is a horrible nightmare” "Yes you are a monster! You see this raven? " "y-yes? " The poor raven were to lengthen his tubes so were to unhook from him and breathe as he could the girl looked at him with difficulty and caught him in his arms too had lost his childhood? He also looked at the miserable crows " You can control him see in his place but you will have black eyes and you have 2 more complex to serve you " " Pity me free ... " "No, you think I'll help you!" You are a monster my monster you will obey me and I would make you an invincible thing!" The girl cried she felt weak and wanted to leave she felt tingling in her hands she looked at them, saw her hands little by little become black like the paws of a raven she looked at them surprised The man was eager to test his new monster because he had had plenty of illegal materials from an ancient lab he was exercising on other human or animals but none matched he was horrified to make mistakes and he wanted a Perfect specimen. One day while he was going to look for bread in the city he saw this girl with the violet dress the baker told him that it was a very nice girl and that she was adorable knew that it was the right one Followed for several days he saw in her the perfect guinea pig he knew that this monster was going to listen to her after more than 10 years of work on this body he knew she was going to become the perfect monster "I'll release you and explain everything to you but you'll have to obey me" She nodded the scientist pressed a button that opened a door for the subject to get out she left her glass cage with the raven to her arms the man threw her a white dress she put it she looked at her body it Had to change why attacking her? What about his parents? Or you give up ... he was signing to her to come and she joined him they walked and she saw other tube more horrible than the other monster to halve a child with a distorted face it screw A poor animal half deer a wild boar she wanted to vomit seeing the horrors of this long corridor the man opened a door and she entered there they were in a room light, the man looked at her "Your arms are a small modification to make you stronger if you want to attack or if you are stressed they will be black and your claws will grow they will be able to bite and you can have wings but will be more complicated because you will have to concentrate to It can make you fly high and asser quickly the feathers are soft but they resist a neck of a knife now train you" Poor creature struggling she cried and arrived more to control his rage she put a violent neck of wings to him he crumbled to the ground screaming and saw his monster approaching him the griffa took his face and plucked little by little His skin, he yelled Put his fingers of woman-crows in her eyes and pressed it so hard that you blood spurted and removing her fingers the eyes are hanging on her claws she looked at a drip area and removed her horror from his fingers he screamed So strong that the alarm went off she left him and he died with suffering she managed to take off, she broke the wall and managed to get out but she heard the muffled sound of the dogs in the distance she ran as she could with the wings unfold She ran to a forest the crow followed her by flying she wanted to fly but she had more strength she tried to go faster avoiding fox traps she heard the dogs howling they did not see the traps? She did not care she did not know their fate she was too busy by her own she heard the screams of men and guns she was afraid she ran for a long moment and heard a distant cries in the distance they had it Not followed to the end of the forest but why? She fell from fatigue into a dark corner near a well. She felt she was going to catch up on it or on other unknowns and what are they going to do to her body? She closed little by little her eyes she saw a tall man with white and smooth faces he had not Of face he wore a suit and a tie she wanted to run away she began to crawl but he caught her in her arms but she fainted from fatigue. When she woke up she found herself in a bed it was so hot ... since when did not you feel that? She moved her head a little and saw her raven sleep beside her and saw her wings spread out she sat down and the man who saved her was beside her she made a start "not scared" said he"I saw you run away from a lab ... you're safe here What did you do? " "I-I-uh, I do not know." "No matter how I put on clothes to dress you come to see me in the living room ... oh ... and you are at home in a mansion here the killer or the different person are welcome you can stay here so much That you want it is your room once ready you have to go down the stairs I would wait for you" Once the man left she got up with pain the raven looked at her and she had time to blink her eyes as the crow came on her shoulder like a shadow she looked at him and smiled "I'll call you Shadow like a shadow" He watched her and croaked happiness she stood up and saw two held she took them a corset dress, a cape, a hat and a mask all black the other a simple dress as black with mittens and sticky black and white A haircut and a collar all black also she concentrates and her wings enters in are back with a lot of pain but she felt like she no longer felt anything she dressed and went down and a little girl with a pink dress Sauta in the neck she looked at her as if she had seen the heroes of cartoon the little girl were filled with blood the faceless man looked at her "Leave the quiet Sally" "Mayiis I want a girlfriend to play" She ran and shouted that someone new was coming she saw the eyes looked at her she squeezed her crows of fear "She's so glad that another girl is here I'm feeling Slenderman I'm like a father to them here you can be who you want and you're calling you?" She looked at the raven who had followed her and reflected she did not want to be called by her name because she did not look like what she had become she wanted to call herself like them ' 'Raven my name is Raven' ' He looked at the curious shadows or shadows "Welcome to us come I will introduce you to others" raven_creepypasta_base_by_raven_creepypasta-db2pcyr.png|Raven creepypasta raven_creepypasta_by_raven_creepypasta-db2ix59.png|Raven creepypasta :I am sorry but I have to turn this appeal down. The story sports wall-o-texts which are hard to read, and overall the story unfortunately does not meet the wiki's quality standards. MrDupin (talk) 16:24, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Mr Woo Land This one is a gaming pasta with nothing haunted about it. Its just a game with creepy stuff in it such as deep web links to pictures of dogs being abused. ☀http://pastebin.com/U29TANCz :The filter was likely triggered due to your mention of one of these topics: ("pokemon|gameboy|n64|xbox|playstation|slendy|slenderman|sonic|zelda|megaman|mario |luigi|fallout 3|minecraft|fazbear". That being said, I'm afraid I have to turn down this appeal. Besides the punctuation issues (Abbreviations missing punctuation. "main character pug, Mr Woo", "When Mr Woo entered an underwater portion", "In the fourth level, Mr Woo entered some sort of haunted tower.", etc.. Apostrophes missing from contractions. "I probably wont sleep ever again..."), wording issues ("ran across the screen (sic) as a spider character kidnapped another pug", "I beat the boss, collected items, but when U tried leaving", "I decides to quit the game.", etc.), there are quite a lot of plot issues here. :Story issues: Here's what really tipped the scales for deciding to turn down this appeal. A lot of the details in the story are not expressive. "It was a generic city.", "I collected some items and beat the first boss, a generic dragon.", "In the fourth level, Mr Woo entered some sort of haunted tower.", "The fifth level was a city called Follywood. This was a generic city level which I beat after a few tries.", etc. This really doesn't paint a descriptive picture. What makes these things generic? How did the haunted tower look? What did the ghost enemies look like? ETC. This really makes for an uninteresting read as there's nothing here to latch onto to enhance the rather generic/cliche story. :Cliches/Tropes: "So I am a retro Nintendo fan and I recently got my first iPhone after having a Samsung for several years", "It was static but flashed pictures of several gruesome things. Many were pictures of dogs being beaten and burned with battery acid, and even some pictures of the Isis beheadings were shown", "I immediately deleted the app and lay down to process what I saw. I probably wont sleep ever again..." This really feels like a by-the-books story video game creepy pasta that re-hashes the common tropes (Protagonist picks up retro/nostalgic game, violent images, "this has traumatized me/I'll never play _____ again".) and it doesn't do much to create an involving story. :Story issues cont.: "He could not fly and began flying for a very long time." Did you mean to say falling? All in all, there is quite a lot of issues here. Even if the mechanical issues were corrected, the plot still feels pretty cookie-cutter. I'm sorry, but I'm turning down this appeal due to the reasons outline above. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:50, June 21, 2016 (UTC) This story has neither jeff the killer inspired, video game, nor lost episode inspired. Its an somewhat original creepypasta that I doubt will become popular, did it because was bored. :The story has severe grammar/capitalization/punctuation/formatting/wording/tense issues. It's triggering the filter because of all the video game titles, but it doesn't meet our quality standards. Please look over our Writing Advice pages, read our Style Guide, and consider using our Writer's Workshop for feedback. :Jay Ten (talk) 19:03, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Gravity Hill Umm, why was the filter set off for this http://pastebin.com/c1zGk3NM I don't understand --Yee4926 (talk) 15:30, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :Your story was getting caught by a bug in one of our filters that I am about to fix. :However, your story has a number of stylistic and grammatical errors, as well as a bland, vague plot, which mean that it would be deleted if it was uploaded. As such, I am denying this appeal. : | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:12, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Lorraine Not sure why this was a blacklisted title, but hey, what do I know. Here's the Paster BedrockPerson :D 01:27, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :I'd assume the trigger was that you used the word "Slenderman" in the story (or that one time you included a period in the title). We set up the filter to disallow Slenderman stories so if you change it and try editing it after it's been posted, it should allow you to sub the word back in. (At least it's a theory I'd like to test out today.) :While you're editing the story, you might want to make these changes: "But, seeing that video, leaning (learning) of her death, I felt like I had lost a good friend." Also with this: "Seconds after that, the screaming stopped, and all I could hear was that awful, gleeful tearing." you might want to switch out gleeful for a word that is more fitting as the protagonist is describing the horror of that scene and the word gleeful sticks out awkwardly. Other than that, I would say it's good to go and you can test out that edit thing I mentioned earlier. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:04, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Ward B Looks like I still have blacklisted tastes. Looked through the blacklisted content and found no common integers, at least with Lorraine there was definitely a key blacklisted word in there. blarghBedrockPerson :D 15:53, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :It's hard to tell. I skimmed it and nothing stood out, but it's too long to read simply for confirmation. Just create the page with the title you want and add the story after. If something turns up we can deal with it then. :Edit: Dupin pointed out that it has the word "Mario" in it, which is all it takes. You can remove that and try it or do it the way I mentioned earlier. :Jay Ten (talk) 00:12, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Forge World This is a Halo: Reach Creepypasta. Nothing that special but I hope it can somehow gain popularity- GeneralGreivous007 https://pastebin.com/DUcA8XV1 :I'm afraid haunted games pastas are blacklisted, so I have to deny this. MrDupin (talk) 00:29, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Who Am I? (A Poem) My poem appears to have obtained the error message, yet the subject matter isn't in the blacklist. Here's the poem as proof: User:MoogleUser, September 29, 2017 :Very sorry for the almost two year delay on this, but the issue is probably the use of punctuation in your title. If you still want to upload the story you can do it without the question mark and then ask us to change the title for you. :HopelessNightOwl (talk) 20:49, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Dear Mrs. Chalmers Followed the instructions and posted to pastebin. Here's the link: Dear Mrs. Chalmers. I guess it was marked spam because of the period in the title. I've seen periods in other titles, so is there a way around this? Thanks. User:Jdeschene June 16, 2018 :Punctuation can cause it throw a fit. A way around it is to simply upload without it and then reach out to the staff and we can fix it afterwards. : Vngel W (talk) 11:29, June 16, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you! ::User:Jdeschene June 16, 2018 A Minute Past Midnight After reviewing the blacklisted themes, I am confused as to why this has been flagged. I appreciate any help you are willing to give me. https://pastebin.com/f5t1H6Wq -User:Frankie Zan August 15, 2018 :Sorry for the delay on this but the issue seems to be your passing mention of "Xbox", which is a blacklisted term. That said, the story has a number of issues that could result in its deletion according to our quality standards if you uploaded it. :HopelessNightOwl (talk) 20:39, July 1, 2019 (UTC) HEWA Trying to find out why this one was flagged. HEWA https://pastebin.com/PsNTBg6S :"I'm standing there shotgunning my 2nd beer with Channing and Tanner daring me to do another one when Ryan comes running back full-sprint mode, like damn near Sonic the Hedgehog kinda fast,looking whiter than a damn sheet of paper, look like he just got out of a pool of sweat." :There's your issue. "Sonic the Hedgehog" or even just "Sonic" is one of the blacklisted content terms. :HopelessNightOwl (talk) 20:09, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Silent Sarah https://pastebin.com/ Not sure why my stuff cant be posted its not a troll its full original name Simion Slaughter story name Silent Sarah (Don't Scream) :The author managed to upload the story, but it was removed for not meeting our quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:08, July 6, 2019 (UTC) Internet Friends I've tried uploading my Creepypasta, "Internet Friends", on here and every time it get's blocked for containing blacklisted subjects. I've already uploaded it on Writers Workshop under "Instagram Friends" and both the spelling and the grammar. It does contain words like Facebook and Instagram, but even after I deleted these and replaced them with social sites I just made up off the top of my head, it still can't be uploaded. If this is the issue, however, is there some way around it? I can't make the story work without them. https://pastebin.com/hzw21ZYW :The issue is likely the mention of "Xbox" as the abuse filter is set to catch haunted game stories. There are two options if you want to upload your story: You can remove the mentions of "xbox" and add them back in once it's cleared the filter as it's not a haunted console/video game story or an admin can upload the story for you and leave a credit template to prevent misattribution. :All that being said, there are quite a few wording ("Mom ordered not to call or text any friends while she was away minutes before she left", "Virtually everyone from my school became an asshole that one point or another", etc.)m grammatical ("You're mother should be there soon.", "you're username or password was not correct", etc.), spelling ("the nurse was a complete crackheard"), and plot issues that should be resolved before you make your decision as these issues may result in an admin removing your story for not meeting our quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:22, July 6, 2019 (UTC)